princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Statistics (PM2)
Personal Statistics : Age: Raises with each year. The game begins with Olive at age 10, and ends when she turns 18. Most dresses can only be worn when she is older. : Height: Measured in Feet and Inches. How tall she will grow is affected by how healthy you keep her. Her height also determines her "weight threshold". Raised or lowered by trading with Ket Shi. : Weight: Determines what dresses Olive can or cannot wear, also changes her appearance accordingly. Can be raised or lowered by using different diets, going on vacation at certain times and places, bargaining with Ket Shi, eating at the Restaurant, or drinking Ancient Milk. : Bust: Doesn't affect much besides some flavor dialogue with the Old Dragon. Growth per month varies between 0.03 and 0.08 inch. Can be enlarged with Buxomize Pills bought from the Traveling Salesman. Each one increases her bust size by 3/4 of an inch and causes her bust to grow between 0.03 and 0.16 inch instead. : Popularity(Connections in the Refine version): For every 100 points of popularity, you get an additional 5% discount in shops, up to a maximum of 50% when popularity reaches to 1000. Raised by talking at the Palace, lowered by half with the General and the King if you sell the royal sword. : Blood Type: Determines stats that are added monthly. Type A gains 3 Morality points per month but also 2 Stress points per month. She will also never smile. Type B loses 2 Stress points per month. Type O doesn't affect her stats. Type AB gains 2 Sensitivity points per month. : Astrological Sign: A way to identify which Patron Deity she has. : Birth Date: The day Olive was born and the day the game starts at. Determines her Patron Deity, which in turn determines her stats. On her birthday each year, you have the option to buy her a present from the Pawn Shop. General : Constitution (Stamina in the Refine version): How healthy she is. Primarily affects HP in battles and her stress tolerance. Raised mainly by switching to the Robust diet, farming or mason work, and also slightly raised by Dance classes; lowered mainly by the slim down and weight loss diets. : Strength: Affects Combat Attack, it goes up by 1 for every 8 points. Can be raised by putting her to work on the Farm or as a Lumberjack or accepting Lucifon's charms. Salon work decreases this statistic. :Intelligence: How smart and knowledgeable she is. Directly affects how many spells can be cast. Raised by attending Science, Poetry, Strategy and Theology classes, visiting the Patron Gods Mercury and Neptune, as well as accepting Lucifon's charms, lowered by bar and cabaret work. : Refinement (Elegance in the Refine version): How cultured and ladylike she is and sophisticated her manner of speech is. Mainly raised by Protocol class and accepting Lucifon's charms, mainly lowered by several jobs. Especially important if you're trying to get the Ruling Queen ending, which requires 800 Refinement points. : Charisma (Glamour in the Refine version):'' ''How physically attractive she is. Mainly affects marriage endings and her performance at the bar, sleazy bar and cabaret. Raised mainly by vacationing at the sea with a Mermaid's Tear in the inventory, birthdays, accepting Lucifon's charms and the deals with the Demon's Charm, mostly lowered by working at several jobs. If your daughter is overweight, she will lose 2 points every month. : Every year on your daughter's birthday, her charisma is raised by the initial value she started the game with. : If this is her highest stat, she attracts flirty suitors and sleazy old men. : Morality (Morals in the Refine version):'' ''Her sense of right and wrong. Affects stress tolerance and prevents her from getting most Sinful endings. Raised mostly by church work or tutoring and having blood type A, as well as visiting the Patron God Mars, and mainly lowered by having your daughter work in the sleazy bar, and accepting Circe's charm when trading in the Demon Pendant at the desert. Especially important for Olive to perform excellently as a Ruling Queen, which requires at least 500 points of this. The slowest and time consuming stat to raise. : Faith: Her belief in God and religion. Mainly raised by church work and Theology classes and visiting the Patron God Jupiter, mainly lowered by taking Science classes beyond Novice or performing some sinful acts. Determines stress tolerance like Morality. : Sin: Affects the "dark endings". It will raise when she defeats monsters and travelers while adventuring. Doing evil deeds will raise it as well (such as accepting bribes from bandits, Lucifon´s attribute increasing gift, etc.). Also raised by working at the Sleazy Bar or Cabaret. Lowered by working at the Church or giving donations. Can also suddenly drop if Olive is arrested! Donating to the church in Town reduces it by 10 points, but at a cost of 100 G. : Sensitivity: '''When high enough, this stat increases her chance of successfully hiding, fleeing, talking to most creatures instead of fighting, and randomly finding stuff while adventuring. Also enables Olive to see the fairies and elves. It also raises her chances of winning the Cooking Contest. Raised by vacationing in the mountains, buying dolls and poetry books from the Pawn Shop, Poetry and Painting classes, being paid a visit by the Spirit of the Spring's infant a year after returning the Spirit Ring to the oasis in the desert, and by working at the salon and babysitting. Lowered by housework, Strategy classes, or refusing to give back items to the Spirit of the Spring or unicorns. : If this is her highest stat, she can run away from home randomly. : '''Stress: Measures how tired your daughter is. Affects her disposition towards work and study. If its level surpasses her Constitution level, she will fall ill. This may even lead to her death if you do not let her rest and relax. If it surpasses her morals/faith(depending on which is higher), she will become a delinquent. She will work poorly, goof about in class, and may randomly buy stuff, especially if given unsupervised free time. She will obey you again when her stress level drops below her Faith and Morality. Reduced by vacationing, giving free time, eating food, buying dolls, finding ice shards or giving pocket money. Drops down to zero when blessed by fairies. Stress also drops with arrests. Combat : Combat skill: Affects ability to hit opponent and successfully dodge blows. Raised by Fighting or Fencing classes, or by assisting a hunter. Valkria raises this on her first visit. Affected by some equipment. Lowered by working at the inn, the restaurant, or trading with an wood elf. The last option lowers her natural max combat skill permanently. : Combat attack: Affects physical damage inflicted upon monsters and her opponents. This can be raised by taking Fighting or Fencing classes. Valkria raises this on her second visit. It may also be increased by the type of equipment your daughter uses, and the Strength stat can increase Combat Attack points too. Losing Strength points will lower her Combat Attack regardless of how it was raised. : Combat defense: Affects the amount of physical damage your daughter takes when being hit by an enemy. The higher the stat, the less damage she takes. Valkria raises this on her third visit. Gained through the adept (or higher) level Fighting course, but only at a slow rate. Because of this, it is important to raise it through other means as well, like buying armor and farming black scales at the Southern Lakes. : Magic skill: ''' Affects the accuracy of magical attacks and the ability to dodge them. Gained by taking Magic classes. Fay raises this on her first visit. She can also raise it in her special visits. The elf boosts this in exchange of combat skill. This skill cannot be reduced. : '''Magic attack: Affects how much damage you do with magic attacks. Gained by taking Magic classes. Fay raises this on her second visit. She can also raise it in her special visits. The elf boosts this in exchange of combat skill. Circe's Charm also raises this by 10. This skill can't be lost. : Magic defense: Affects how much damage she takes from magical attacks. Working at the Graveyard and taking Theology classes will increase this stat slowly. However, Science courses of adept (or higher) level will decrease this at a slow rate. Fay raises this on her third visit. She can also raise it in her special visits. The elf boosts this in exchange of combat skill. Also raised by some items, like the dragon tights or silver pelts. Social Skills : Decorum: Raised by taking Protocol classes. The demon Paimon also bestows some points on his first visit. This attribute cannot be lost. Determines what people you're allowed to visit at the Palace. : Art: '''Affects Olive's performance at the Art Festival and the Dance Party. The easiest of the social skills to raise, grown by taking Painting, Poetry and Dance classes, as well as camping near the Art Fairies in the Eastern Forests and Southern Lakes when her level of sensitivity is high enough. There are several opportunities to raise it above the 100 cap, such as Paimon's second visit or the fairies at the Fairy Ball giving some as a gift. The Master Brush and the Jester´s Royal Harp give a boost of 50 points. : '''Conversation (Speech in the Refine version): Raised by working at the bar. The demon Paimon also bestows some points on his third visit. This skill cannot be lost. Useful for talking to the concubine and the jester, as well as in some endings. Housework Skills : Cooking: Affects how well your daughter does in the Cooking Contest. Raised from housework, restaurant, or bar work. The cooking fairies will also grant varying amounts when you meet with them. Cleaning: No actual value except for housework reputation. Raised from housework or part-time at the inn. Temperament (Personality in the Refine version): Helps Olive get along with the Queen. Also lowers chances of running away from home. Raised solely by doing housework. Lowered by working at the Sleazy Bar and Cabaret. Reputations : Fighter: Can raise Morale in battle if higher than Magical Reputation. It is the sum of combat skill, attack, and defense. Gained by winning battle challenges or Combat Tournaments mostly using a sword, defeating a bandit mostly using a sword, finding a dragon's fang and returning from an adventure using the second exit if Fighter Reputation is greater than Magic Reputation. Lost by declining a battle challenge while the Fighter Reputation is higher than Magical Reputation, attempting to sell the royal sword, being arrested, and if Olive runs away from home. : Magical: Can raise Morale in battle if higher than her Fighter Reputation. It is the sum of magical skill, attack, and defense. Gained by winning battle challenges or Combat Tournaments mostly using magic, defeating a bandit mostly using magic, and returning from an adventure using the second exit when Magic Reputation is higher than Fighter Reputation. Lost by declining a battle challenge while the Magical Reputation is higher than Fighter Reputation, being arrested and if Olive runs away from home. : Social: Sum of Decorum, Conversation/Speech and Art. It is increased by winning the Art Festival or Dance Party. Attempting to sell a royal sword (won from the Combat Tournament), being arrested, talking to the jester and/or running away from home will lower this. : Housework: Sum of Cooking, Cleaning and Temperament. Increased by winning the cooking contest. Lowered if she's arrested or runs away from home. Hidden Statistics These statistics are hidden until the end of the game, although you may pick up hints of their levels while talking to Olive. : Relationship With Father: '''Reduces her chances of running away from home, affects how well she responds to scolding when delinquent, and makes her stop being a mistress when scolded. Important for making her marry her father. Raised by going on vacations, talking with her, giving her birthday presents and looking after her while she's sick. Reduced by free time, not giving her a birthday present, having her fall "in love", scolding her when she isn't delinquent, refusing to let her go to her chosen contest when she has a rival, sending her to work at the sleazy bar and accepting suitors or the Young Dragon's proposal. '''Relationship With Cube: '''Makes her marry Cube if she has the right stats. Raised by having Cube look after her while she's sick, having him catch her wasting money in supervised free time, consoling her if she loses the first match of the Combat Tournament, rescuing her when she is defeated, and bringing her items during adventures. Lowered when she falls "in love". '''Relationship with Prince: Raised by visiting the "Young Officer" every January and promising to see him the following year. Must be 96 (thus all 8 January meetings unless born on January 31st) to achieve the Princess ending. Is lowered when Olive falls "in love". Maternal Instinct: Raised by working at the daycare or tutoring. Lowered by hunting. Only noted if she has a generic marriage, and it doesn't affect the final score. : Weight Threshold: These values are approximated and may be higher. : Age : Tall ''13 - 14 - 15 - 16 - 17'' : 4.9 - 86 - 84 - 82 - 80 - 77,5 : 4.10 - 91,5 - 88,5 - 87 - 85 - 82,5 : 4.11 - 96,5 - 94,5 - 92 - 90 - 88 : 5.0 - 102,5 - 100 - 98 - 96 - 93,5 : 5.1 - 107,5 - 105,5 - 103 - 101 - 98,5 : 5.2 - 113 - 111 - 109 - 106,5 - 104 Trivia While 29th of February, 1200 is a birthdate option on the calendar, it can't be actually selected. Charisma is the only stat that rises on its own regardless of bloodtype or bonuses. It rises with each birthday by the initial value. While Combat Attack, Defense and Skill can be raised using armor and weapons, only three items raise magic related skills: Mithril Armor, Dragon Tights and the Silver Pelt, all of which raise Magic Defense. Art is the only general(social/housework) skill which can be raised by items. The Dragon's Fang is the only item which raises a reputation directly without raising the relevant skills for it. Category:Game mechanics Category:Princess Maker 2